A Rogue Christmas
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: If you enjoyed my Rogue human one-shots, you'll enjoy these little snippets of the future! At Christmas time! I will be updating on the 23rd, 24th, and 25th of December 2017. Rated T for a reason. Companions to Dagger, Ring, and Broken. Whether these are canon or not are up to you, tell me what you think! ROGUE HUMAN ONE-SHOTS
1. Bloody Blades

**I started writing late on Dec. 21, 2017. I will be releasing a Christmas One-shot (Well, one-shots set around Christmas, that is.), separately and in collection, on the Dec. 23, Dec. 24, and Dec. 25. Let's hope I can write them in time!**

 **All one-shots are in the future when our main characters are older (a.k.a. around their twenties-thirties) and all that. Also, the roleplay, on my forum Rogue, has added more to the characters themselves so you might see references or get glimpses of their backstory. Then again, some stuff I my also not include. We'll see.**

 **If you want me to do more Human Rogue One-shots, let me know! If I do some more in 2018 I will do this Christmas thingy again next Christmas! Let's just hope I give myself more time to write next time!**

 **This is Rated T for a reason.**

 **Table Of Contents**

Chapter One: Bloody Blades

Chapter Two: Family Joy

Chapter Three: Baby's First

 **Bloody Blades**

Storm sat by himself, criss cross applesauce on the ground. He sat off by himself, his shining blue eyes close.

A pretty white woman with long, light blonde hair entered them room, flipping the light switch on again.

The white male jumped, startled. His eyes flew open as he yelped. "Stay away from her!"

Lost's green eyes flashed worriedly. "Storm? Do you- so you see them again?" Her voice lowered some.

Storm glanced over at her, his breathing leveling out. "I'm fine… I'm fine…" He took a deep breath. He pushed himself to his paws, running a hand through his black hair. "Anyway… who's coming for Christmas this year?" He tried to take the topic off of him.

He hasn't been the same since he was kidnapped and starved by his father and his step-mother. Bite managed to find him but he had experienced major trauma and was half-dead… Now, he claimed to see Crow and Night even though they hadn't been seen by anyone else in years.

"Uh.. just Ember." Lost bit her bottom lip.

"Great, great…" Storm nodded, gathering some things in his bag.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." The male reassured her with a charming smile.

"If you say so…" Lost looked hesitant but didn't press it.

): ): ):

The doorbell rang on the door to the apartment. "I got it!" Storm called, acting a lot better than earlier. He opened the door to reveal a pale white girl with cloudy, pale amber eyes. She has gingery freckles across her cheeks and nose and soft, short pale blonde hair with ginger highlights and a sort of dark shade of brown dappling as a underlayer of her hair.

"Storm!" She smiled widely, her usual cloudy, pale amber eyes bright. She stepped toward him, falling into a hug.

"Ember! Welcome!" The black haired man grinned.

Ember kissed his cheek just before Lost came into the room.

"Ember!" She walked toward her before embracing her friend in a hug. "Long time no see!"

Storm watched his two lady friends embrace in a hug. It has been awhile since they were all in the same room together.

The two girls stepped away from each other. Ember glanced at Lost then Storm with a bright gaze. "Thank you for inviting me."

Suddenly, Storm saw lightning flash before his eyes and he froze, eyes wide in shock.

In the place of Ember was a tall white woman with a light tan on her arms and legs. She had long, wavy golden and ginger hair and one blue eye and one amber eye. Blood was splattered all over her clothes and she had a stab mark where her heart should be. Some of the scarlet liquid dripped from her mouth and her head.

But, other then all of that, the scariest thing might be the way she looked at Lost and the way she held a bloody blade….

The lightning flashed again and everything was back to normal... Except the fact that both females were close to him with their eyes showing worry.

"Are you alright?" The blonde spoke up.

"What's wrong?" The girl with mixed colored hair asked.

"I'm… I'm fine… I just forgot to wrap your present, Ember." He tried to step out of his haze.

"Oh." Ember relaxed. "I kind of.. Forgot too." She looked guilty. "I will be right back… I have some gift wrapper in the car." She backed up to the door. "I'll… I'll be back."

:O :O :O

Ember felt her phone ring as she sat down in her car. She looked at the caller I.D. Her face lost its color. _Mother_.

She answered it and held the phone to her ear. "Yes?"

"Ember, darling. Have you arrived?" Her mother's voice sounded over the phone.

Ember took a deep breath. "Yes, mother. I am in the parking lot right now."

"Good." She purred. "It is all set up. Now, you just have to stage the attack."

"Do I have to do this?" The girl ran a hand through her hair, her amber eyes showing her nervousness.

"You want Storm, don't you?"

"Yes…" Ember bit her lip nervously. "But is this.. Attack really necessary? And so close to Christmas?"

"Yes! This way you can swoop in and help Storm find his 'Christmas spirit' or whatever after Lost dies."

"But-"

"You aren't backing out, right darling?"

"No, no…" Ember sighed lightly. "I will see you later."

"See you then, darling."

O.O

Storm and Lost were sitting on the love couch near the small Christmas Tree and Ember was on the armchair. The presents under there were from Storm's stepfather and mother, Raven, Lost's aunts, Ember, Lost, and Storm.

Storm took a sip of his hot chocolate with one hand and holding Lost's hand with the other.

Ember glanced at their hands together as she hid a frown.

As the night went on, the three decided to go to bed. Lost and Ember went to Lost's bedroom and Storm headed to his.

Ember pretended to fall asleep.

Around midnight, a tall white woman with a light tan snuck into the apartment. She had long, wavy golden-ginger hair with odd eyes. She snuck to Lost's bedroom, opening the door slightly.

Ember's eyes fluttered open, spotting the figure. It was her mother, Amy Shadows.

Amy grinned darkly, her eyes shining. "Scream." The mother breathed, revealing her blade.

A loud screech sounded through the house.

O: O: O:

Storm's eyes flew open quickly as he recognized the screech. _The girls!_ He thought, throwing the blankets off of him. The man, who was around his twenties, grabbed a dagger from the kitchen and raced to the room just in time to see the bloody woman he saw earlier standing over Ember with a knife.

"No!" Lost cried out. Her wavy, vibrant blonde hair seemed to float up behind her as she leapt forward to protect Ember.

The knife was stabbed into Lost's chest.

"No!" Storm and Ember cried at the same time. Both looked distressed.

 _What did I do? I just helped kill my friend! And for a boy!_ Ember thought.

Storm started shaking, his eyes darkening. He held the handle to the dagger tightly. He pounced on Amy and pulled his arm back before lunging the dagger into Amy's heart.

Amy's eyes widened and she started shaking, trying to stay on her feet.

Ember's eyes widened. "You killed her… you killed my mother…" She breathed.

Lost was shaking violently.

"Your mother?" Storm pulled the dagger out as Amy fell to the ground, her head banging against the ground. She had blood splattered on her clothes, blood dripping from her head and mouth, and a bloody blade…. Just like his vision. His voice was scratchy and his gaze was dark. "Is this your-your plan? After everything?"

"You ruined it! You ruined it!" Amy screeched, glaring at Ember. "You could have got what you wanted! You ruined-"

Ember ignored him, tears running down her face as she watched her friend and mother die. She called 911 quickly. "Hello? Yes, my friend has been stabbed and is quickly losing blood…."

D: D: D:

Storm opened the hospital room where Lost was. The beautiful, white girl was lying on the bed. Her vibrant blonde hair flowed around her head and her usual friendly green eyes were closed. Their were bandages on her chest and a I.V. in her hand.

"Lost? It's me." Storm hesitantly walked toward her with a couple presents in his hands.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Storm?"

"Yes, I'm here…" He set the presents down and sat down next to her. Storm gently took her free hand and held it within his.

"Where is Ember? Or her mother?" Lost inquired.

"Amy is dead… and Ember has ran off after the last… conversation… we had after the incident." Storm winced slightly.

Lost shook it off before giving him a grin. "It seems that one of us always manage to land in the hospital."

Storm smiled weakly. "Yea…."

"Merry Christmas." Lost muttered, smiling softly.

"Merry Christmas." Storm tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I brought you your presents from home…"

"You didn't have to…" Lost started.

"I wanted to. And you can open the other ones... when I have to leave but, I wanted to be there when you, well, received mine…" He shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out a black ring box.

Lost's eyes widened. "Storm..? Is that…?"

Storm opened it up, revealing a ring made of white gold with a light green gem in the middle. "Lost, will you make me the happiest man alive and give me the pleasure of you being my wife?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She cried tears of joy.

Storm gently took her left hand and slid the ring on. He lead in and kissed her, carefully holding her close.

Once they pulled away for breath, Lost breathed one short sentence. "It seems that our relationship keeps evolving in a hospital."

"It seems so." Storm laughed lightly before kissing again.

Even though their Christmas didn't go as planned…

They couldn't ask for a better Christmas.

Merry Early Christmas.

~ The 'Dagger' Cast


	2. Family Joy

**Family Joy**

 _Ding dong!_ The doorbell ding echoed through the decorated house. Multicolor lights hanged outside… garlin on the stairwell…. The tree decorated with various items… and the kitchen was a mess.

"Iceberg! Can you get the door?" A slim, white woman in her mid-twenties called out her her husband. She had long, titanium blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Her clothing was pretty casual but she still looked like a model anyways.

"Just a second!" Iceberg replied back, glancing around the room. He then spotted small toddler with the same hair, except shorter, and eyes. "Found you!"

Aqua giggled softly. "Papa!" She held out her hands.

He scooped her up, kissing her forehead. "Do you want to help me answer the door?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Aqua nodded, grinning.

Iceberg held her to his side and made his way to the door. Once he opened the door, two figures appeared in front of him. "Glacier! Vine! Welcome!" The muscular man greeted, stepping out of the way.

The small female with fair white skin, ice-blue eyes and light blond hair that had tight waves which reached to under her shoulder blades. Her cheeks were naturally flushed with red due to the cold. "Hello." Glacier smiled softly.

"Hey Iceberg! Hello Aqua." The Mexican man with dark, wavy brown hair shifted his dark green gaze to the toddler.

"Hello! Hello!" Aqua's blue eyes were bright.

"Auntie Glacier! Uncle Vine!" The twins, Snowball and Emma, ran through their father and into the couple.

They both had blonde hair, like most in their immediate family, and blue eyes. The twins were dressed in matching sparkly white dresses. The top was a snow white with fluffy, cotton-like stuff around the exits of the clothing and a white beaded snowflake on their chests. The skirt was light blue with layers that got lighter and more see-through as the layers came up.

The way the family told them apart, even though no one else could see it, is by their eyes. Yes, they were both blue but Snowball piercing blue and and Emma had light blue eyes. Another difference is that Emma had a scar that seemed to have turned light gray by her eyebrow.

Swirl made her way into view, holding a small infant. "Come in, come in! We don't want to take up the entryway!"

Aqua held out her hands toward Swirl so Iceberg set her down. He walked after his sister and brother-in-law. "Snowball, Emma, how about you take Aqua outside to play."

"Fine!" Emma ran off toward the backward.

Snowball quickly grabbed Aqua's hand, pulling her along.

Vine moved toward the living room, still holding his wife's hand who gladly let him lead. The couple sat on the couch as the owners of the house came into the room.

"Sorry for the mess… having three girls and a infant is a lot of work." Swirl sat down on the couch, getting ready to feed her youngest child.

"I bet you didn't think you'll have three mini yous running around." The dark-haired male teased his friend.

"Oh, your just jealous." Swirl gave him a charming smile.

Glacier's cheeks turned as deep red as the red of her scarlet red scarf. She glanced down at her small feet that still had her light gray boats with white fuzz on the inside.

Vine held Glacier closer, as if he knew she need comfort. "Mhm. Yep. That's it."

Iceberg rolled his eyes, grinning. "You two are insane."

"Are Lucas and Breeze going to make it?" Glacier's soft, milky voice rose up some. Her light blonde hair fell into her face.

"No… Unfortunately, Lucas is overseas over the holidays and Breeze had gone to spend the holidays with a friend from college." Iceberg informed them.

"Oh." The small female fell silent again, wiping her light blonde hair with tight waves out of her face.

"Which friend?"

"Lynx. I think you met her before, Vine."

The Mexican nodded. "Yeah, I met her. She seems nice."

The timer in the kitchen beeped just as he finished speaking.

"I got it." Iceberg got up, rising to his full height. He was tall and stocky with pale blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. His muscles clearly showed that he goes to the gym often…. Or maybe it is because he has three daughters and a new infant son. Maybe both.

"That must be the chicken!" Swirl's voice rose louder. "Make sure you get the other things out of the fridge for dinner!"

"Alright!"

:) :) :)

Swirl walked back into the living room later that night, looking exhausted. "I want some wine." She muttered, slumping down on the couch.

"I can tell why. Your kids have lots of energy. Especially the twins." Vine walked in with a bottle of white wine.

Iceberg made his way into the room. He noticed his wife lying down on the couch, tired. "Were the twins giving you trouble again?"

"You're putting them to bed for now on." She grumbled, pouring the liquid into the wine glass and taking a sip.

"Alright, alright." He held his hands up in surrender.

Glacier glanced at Vine hesitantly as everything quieted down. "Uh…" She started.

Vine nodded slightly, giving her a warm smile.

"There is something we need to tell you…" Glacier avoided eye contact. She glanced at Vine helplessly.

"We're expecting a child." Vine announced proudly.

"I knew it!" Swirl grinned widely. "I can tell! Especially after giving birth to four children…."

Glacier blushed deeply again. "You… you did?"

The mother nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, it's natural. Anyway, tomorrow we can go shopping to get you some pregnancy clothes and get away from the kids! It'll be a fun girl's day."

Iceberg chucked under his breath as the two men met each other's gaze. _There is no way Glacier is getting out of this._

"Al-alright." Glacier nodded slowly.

"Great!"

The next morning came and gone like a breeze. Swirl feed Snowstorm, their infant, before taking Glacier out shopping.

"I'm going to regret giving them my credit card, aren't I?" Vine asked Iceberg.

"Probably."

The twins played together, occasionally hanging out with their younger sister. When Aqua wasn't playing with Emma or Snowball she was talking to her brother.

:3 :3 :3

After lunch, the girls came back. Glacier was holding two bags of clothes and Swirl was holding about eight with a Starbucks coffee in one hand and her purse in another.

"Yep, I regret it." Vine groaned, glancing at Swirl.

"Oh, shut it. You won't be complaining when Glacier looks good." Swirl set the begs down. "Besides, she only let me use your card on clearance items so consider everything else a Christmas present."

Glacier glanced up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Alright, alright." Vine raised his hands in surrender. "Now come on… it'll be Christmas Eve evening soon."

"Should I get the kids?" Iceberg offered.

"I can get Snowstorm." Glacier spoke up softly.

"No, no." Swirl waved it off. "Let's get everything ready first; let them play." She glanced at her husband. "Go collect the rest of the presents from the shed and put them under the tree. I'll get the Christmas pajamas."

Giving the kids PJs to go to sleep in on Christmas Eve and to be in them for Christmas morning is tradition.

:D :D :D

The twins sat down by the cookies, grabbing a lot onto their plates.

Aqua nibbled on a pretzel stick while Snowstorm played with toy keys.

"Alright everyone! Time to open your Christmas Eve presents."

"Yayayay!" Aqua clapped her hands together happily, forgetting about her pretzel.

Emma shoved the cookies in her mouth before racing to the living room. She plopped down on her bean bag moments before Snowball was able to. "I win!"

"No fair! You were closer!" Snowball protested.

Glacier walked in, rocking the infant on her arms gently. She sat down on the couch, watching the girls.

"Calm down girls." Iceberg lowered himself to their level. He turned around to the tree, grabbing a present with shiny wrapping paper. He handed the first to Emma, the second to Snowball, and the third to Aqua.

"Thank you!" They called out in unison, ripping them open.

"Pretty!" Aqua exclaimed, giggling.

"Here, let's go put that on." Swirl reached out, taking Aqua's hand and leading her away to her room. "Emma, Snowball, go to your room and change."

"I'll race you!" Emma cried, shooting up and toward the stairs.

"No fair!" Snowball dashed after her.

Glacier walked back in with Snowstorm in his own Christmas onesie.

Vine petted a spot next to him and his wife sat down next to him.

The twins raced down as Swirl walked back in with Aqua. "Time to draw from the hat!"

Emma brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "Can I draw it?" Her light blue eyes shined hopefully.

"How about we let our guests draw instead?" Snowball offered, trying to outdo her sister some as pay back for the times Emma beat her that day.

"Good idea, Snowball." Swirl sat criss-cross on the ground, holding the toddler in her lap.

She grinned widely, grabbing the santa hat they would be drawing from. Snowball held the hat open to them.

"You can do it." The light blonde female with tight waves glanced at her husband.

Vine covered his dark green eyes with her left hand and reached out with his right. He swirled his hand around before pulling out a piece of paper from the hat. He gave it to Glacier to open.

Glacier shifted Snowstorm so her rested on her with her only needing one arm. She took it from him and tried to open in with one hand… with the help of her mouth. Once it was open, she read off the name: "Iceberg."

"Papa won! Mama! Papa won!" Aqua leaned her head back to look up at her mother.

"He did, he did!" She laughed lightly.

"What movie are you going to pick?" Vine asked his friend.

"Elf." Iceberg already had the DVD in his hand, grinning. He put into the DVD player and the movie started rolling.

(: (: (:

The next morning, everyone in the house was cramped into the living room. They were all unwrapping presents, talking and eating leftovers and cinnamon rolls. All was good and jolly.

The family had played Secret Santa this year as fun for the kids.

Snowball and Emma got matching necklaces and bracelets that can come together. Emma got the first part of 'Sisters' and 'Forever' while Snowball got the second half. When you put them together, they spell out the word. The fun thing about it is that they have little magnets that can hold them together.

Aqua got a barbie doll set. The barbie looked like the toddler according to the hair and eye color. It had a white, short-sleeved shirt and a blue, pencil skirt and light gray-white heels.

And Snowstorm… he got more toy keys and things to mess around with.

Besides the presents, they had fun together as the kids played with their toys and the adults watched them and chatted. Well…

They couldn't ask for better Christmas.

Merry Christmas Eve.

~ The 'Ring' Cast


	3. Baby's First

**Baby's First**

 **December Fifteenth**

Finn jotted more onto his notes, listening to his patient. "Thank you for sharing Samantha."

She nodded, gathering her things. "Remember, we don't have a appointment together next week for Christmas but feel free to call me."

"Alright, Finn."

Finn Schuyler is a young, child's therapist. He had grayish black hair with deep, emerald green eyes and an anklet around his ankle.

When he was younger, he had a traumatic experience but, with the help of Liliana, he had overcome it. Now, he works to help children or teenagers that went through things like he did or different. He insisted they called him Finn because he wanted them to feel at ease.

He glanced at the clock and then his schedule book. Samantha was his last client.

Finn gathered his things up for the rest of the week and then some.

:) :) :)

 **December Twenty Secondth**

"Lily, I'm home." Finn came into the house, smiling. Decorations were scattered all along as well as pictures of Finn's and Liliana's families.

"Finn!" Lily peaked around the corner, grinning. She was still as beautiful as ever even when she was recovering from the birth of their two baby girls, who were born on the twelfth of December. She had a small frame and small bones as well as clear, white skin. Her hair was a nice blonde and her eyes were a bright shade of amber. A necklace with a cross symbol hung from her neck. It was a present from Finn when they found out they were expecting a child and she's been wearing it ever since. The thing is, they didn't know they would be expecting twins!

"Where's Lilli and Hazel?" He put his coat on the coat rack and set down his things. Lilli was named after the nickname Finn gave Liliana and Liliana's Grandmother, who she was named after. Hazel was named after Finn's sister… who he hasn't seen in years.

"Sleeping, finally." Liliana sighed in relief. "I can't believe this will be the twins' first Christmas."

"I can't believe we have twins!" Finn poured a pack of hot chocolate into a mug. "I still remember when we met and you sent me that love letter." He teased lightly.

She blushed lightly. "It wasn't a love note…"

"You wanted to meet me behind the school." The male laughed, running his hand through his grayish black hair.

"To see if you were alright! The other kids were being mean!" Lily hugged herself, flustered.

"I know, I know." Finn brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled, kissing her forehead gently. "I was just teasing."

Liliana relaxed some. "Alright…. By the way, the twins' stockings came in."

"Really? That was quick!" Her husband looked surprise.

"I sped up the order."

"Let me see!"

"Alright! Alright!" Lily tucked a lock of her light blonde hair behind her ear. Her amber eyes glanced over at a smallish, brown UPS box. The used a butter knife to open up the tap. "I haven't even seen these yet…" She admitted before opening the box. "Aw! These are adorable!" She picked both of them up by the top and turned to Finn.

The first stocking was Baby Hazel's. This one was being held up by Liliana's left hand. It had a fuzzy top around it that seemed like it was layered on top of the fabric. The fabric had blue and green mixed around beautifully with Hazel's name written in white.

The second one was held by Liliana's right hand. This one also had the fuzz layer. The stocking was light pink with various designs in white. Lilli's name was also written in white.

"Aw… they'll love it. When they are old enough to understand it, that is." Finn's green eyes shined.

"Waa~" Could be heard over the baby monitor.

"I better go get the twins…. Would you like to come as well?"

"Of course!"

:D :D :D

A white man with grayish black hair was holding a small infant gently as he sat on the couch. "You're my little Hazel." He whispered softly to her.

His young daughter reminded him so much of his own sister before she…. Disappeared. When she was kind, caring and… happy.

Hazel Schuylar was his best friend. No matter what happened. Not if they fought. Not if they argued. Not even when their mother died.

The doorbell rang, snapping Finn out of his thoughts.

"Who could that be?" He wondered out loud, rising to his feet. He made his way to the door, revealing two figures.

The first one was a white man with grayish black hair and blue eyes. He looked vastly similar to Finn.

Finn's green eyes widened, not noticing the woman. "Father?"

"Finn… you're so grown up." His father breathed, his blue eyes looking him over. He reached out, touching his face and shoulders. "Where is your sister?"

Finn ignored his question. "When did you get out of jail? What have you been doing?"

"A couple years ago…" Richard glanced away, taking a deep breath. "And I have been with Rachel." He gestured to the woman beside him.

Rachel is a short white woman with pretty blonde, ginger, and brown dappled hair that is cut just above her shoulders. Her hair is usually in a small ponytail and she has a set of soft, sky blue eyes.

"Hello." The white female waved, glancing at the infant. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Hazel." Finn glanced down at his baby. "My wife is with her twin."

"Oh, you're married!" Richard frowned. "I should have known… I'm sorry that I missed your wedding."

"It's alright…." Finn glanced away, flashbacks of that day years ago came back.

"I'm sorry about that too." Richard whispered.

Rachel awkwardly stood their. "Uh… I found your family online and we were wondering if we could spend Christmas together so you two can… uh… reconnect."

"Where is Hazel?" Finn's father inquired.

"She left, dad…" Finn glanced away. "She killed Sharp, accusing him of ruining our family…. And she never was seen again…"

Richard glanced away. "I-I need to sit down."

Finn nodded, stepping to the side. "Come in and make yourselves at home… I will get Liliana."

:/ :/ :/

 **December Twenty Fifth**

"Present time!" Liliana announced. She glanced over at her husband's stepmother and father. "Sorry, we couldn't find much in such short notice."

Rachel smiled kindly at them. "It's fine. We did just show up two days ago."

Finn handed Hazel and Lilli small boxes. "Hazel and Lilli get the first presents of the day!"

The babies both started messing around with them. Lily took pictures. Eventually, a pair of keys and a binkie with their initial on it fell out of both.

Finn passed Rachel and Richard their gifts and Rachel handed Liliana their gifts as a swap.

Richard had received a picture album full of pictures of Finn since the day he went to jail with a twenty dollar gift card to Amazon.

Rachel received an infinity scarf and and a ten dollar Target gift card.

Finn was given a small bear that he had when he was a baby that Richard always kept with him.

Liliana was given an diamond bracelet that belonged to Annie, Finn's mother.

Even though the presents were nice, they were just happy to have their family with them. And that was the best gift of all.

Merry Christmas.

~ The 'Broken' Cast


End file.
